No juegues con mi soledad
by BlairChiba
Summary: Enamorarme de ti fue lo peor, que me aceptaras más aún, sabías que de ti lo aguantaría todo, sabía que tu no estabas dispuesta a lo mismo. Por favor te pido que no juegues con mi soledad.


No juegues con mi soledad.

Disclaimer: Lo de siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

Me tomo unos minutos para recordar un periodo obscuro de mi vida, en el que conocí al "amor de mi vida", un amor frustrado y jamás correspondido aunque di todo de mi por hacer que la relación funcionara, pero nunca prospero como yo quería, solo pañuelos de agua tibia para calmarme por unos instantes. No me da pena decir que aún me siento patético por amarla e idolatrarla y sentir celos de saber que está con otro. Lo que me conduce al primer encuentro con ella y de cómo mis pasos coincidieron con los suyos.

Yo me encontraba en el aula A-15 presentando un examen recuperativo de química III cuando ella irrumpió al salón, la blanca habitación se inundó con su delicioso y embriagante aroma, instintivamente levanté la mirada y me encontré con la criatura más hermosa que jamás haya visto. Sus ojos azules como joyas me atravesaron el alma, me sentí desnudo ante ella, lo que era estúpido porque ella se dirigía al resto y no únicamente a mí. Todos los chicos quedamos deslumbrados con tanta belleza, tanto así que no recuerdo a que entró, ah sí llevaba un distintivo de la federación de estudiantes; nos invitaba para hacer una protesta pacífica para algún asunto de la universidad. Solo sé que no podía despegar mi vista de ella, cada gesto, cada ademan, cada movimiento lo seguía con detalle, y cuando estaba por salir me sonrió ampliamente o eso fue lo que yo pensé.

-Seiya ¿quién es la rubia? ¿La conoces?- Me susurró mi inseparable amigo de toda la vida

-No tengo ni idea, pero pronto sabré quien es.

-¡Kou, Tenoh! silencio o si no me entregan sus hojas- El profe Tomoe siempre andaba de mal humor.

Al terminar mi examen salí con la imagen del ángel en mi mente, quería saber todo de ella, su nombre, dirección, número de teléfono hasta el grupo sanguíneo, bueno si me obsesioné un poco, así que acudí con Tenoh a la dichosa protesta y allí estaba ella, con un megáfono dando un discurso inspirador; Tenoh y yo gritábamos consignas en favor a lo que ella decía, nos veíamos un poco ridículos en ese papel pero lo hice con la intención de acercarme a ella, entonces se me presentó la oportunidad de oro, ella pidió agua y yo acudí a llevarle una botella, cuando estuve cerca puse a prueba mis dotes de galán.

-Toma- le pase la botella de agua.

-Gracias.

-Fue bastante emotivo y apasionante tu discurso, estoy seguro de que le llegó a todos.

-Mi objetivo es defender los derechos de todos los estudiantes.

-Y lo haces muy bien, eres una excelente líder con futuro en la política tal vez- Se sonrió de una manera que me derritió- Por cierto soy Seiya Kou- cuando estaba por decir su nombre pasó algo que no esperaba.

-Serena, amor vine tan rápido como pude- dijo un sujeto de cabellos negros al tiempo que le daba un beso en los labios- aquí está tu libro de legislación, lo dejaste en el comedor anoche.

-Que despistada soy, dejando mis libros en tu departamento.

-Pero es mi culpa por distraerte- en ese momento quería ser golpeado por un rayo o ser raptado por los alienígenas.

-Kou ya es hora de irnos nuestra próxima clase es en unos minutos- Tenoh como siempre me salvó.

-Oye amor, el es Seiya uno de los chicos que apoyan las ideas d la federación.

-Mucho gusto Darien Chiba- mi rival me estrecho la mano, yo solo quería irme.

-Seiya Kou, el gusto es mío, por cierto él es mi amigo Haruka Tenoh- Tenoh hizo lo propio- Bueno entonces hasta la próxima.

-Seiya- pronuncio mi nombre con su dulce voz- gracias otra vez por el agua.

-No hay de qué. Nos vemos- Me di la vuelta y caminé en dirección contraria a ellos junto con Tenoh, lo que quería era salir corriendo.

-Me da la impresión de que se te adelantaron Kou- empezó a reír.

-Cierra la boca Tenoh y no te rías o le digo a mi hermana que coqueteas con todas las chicas y las profesoras- estaba muy molesto.

-Mis respetos entonces.

Digamos que a partir de ese momento comenzó mi vía crucis, justo en el momento que la conocí. Empecé a frecuentarla más y más, nos hicimos amigos y parecía que cada vez la amaba con más intensidad. Tenía que soportar amargamente como Darien me robaba sus besos, esos labios que yo anhelaba besar, ver que la estrechaba entre sus brazos y propinarle miradas de deseo me hacía rabiar y más aún porque ella le correspondía.

Sentía muchos celos de él porque la conocía en todos los sentidos, a él le pertenecía su pasado y su presente, y por lo que podía vislumbrar su futuro también. Darien fue su primer novio, la relación comenzó cuando Serena tenía 14, parece increíble pero después de 6 años seguían juntos, y yo no era nada más que un simple espectador, al que ella nunca jamás voltearía a mirar. Habían unos días en los que estaba muy esperanzado de verla a mi lado, no como amiga sino como algo más, pero habían otros días en que mi consciencia se burlaba a carcajadas de mi diciéndome lo imbécil que era por amar a alguien a quien no le inspiraba ni un mal pensamiento, era allí cuando la depresión me cobijaba bajo sus alas y el pesimismo y su hermana tristeza eran mis regentes. Por más que intenté olvidarla no pude, mis esfuerzos eran en vano, ninguna de mis conquistas se comparaban con Serena, ella era perfecta, el que se aventurara a encontrarle algún defecto simplemente no podía porque carecía de ellos. Tengo que confesar que ella nunca me dio alas, fui yo quien se enamoro solo, ella desde el principio estableció los límites de nuestra relación la cual era netamente de amistad y nada más.

Sufrí en silencio durante dos años y medio. Tenoh y mi hermana me reprochaban que tenía una relación enfermiza, en la que yo era el único afectado, me acostumbre al masoquismo, a la flagelación del rechazo, moría en vida mientras ella regalaba sus besos y le proporcionaba el calor de su cuerpo y su deseo al hombre que la descubrió como niña y la hizo mujer.

Incontables fueron las ocasiones en que ella me habló de lo maravilloso que Darien era y lo bien que la trataba y de lo mucho que se amaban, incluso me confesó que había tenido una discusión con Darien porque él decía que yo pasaba mucho tiempo con ella y él sentía celos, que irónico él sentía celos de mi. Yo pretendía escuchar todo muy atento cuando no me interesaba ni un poco saber de él, yo solo la quería a ella, la deseaba, la amaba, solamente en mis sueños y en mis fantasías ella era mía, que patético, pero algunas veces suele ser así, no eliges a quien amar, solo sucede y ya.

Por fin nos llegó la hora de graduarnos, ella en ciencias políticas y yo en ingeniería, después del acto de grado me fui a casa de Haruka para la fiesta, le dije que estaba invitada por si quería ir, Serena aceptó mi invitación; yo esperaba ansioso de verla allá. Pasaron cinco horas y seguía esperándola, hasta que la vi bajo el umbral de la puerta, tan radiante y hermosa como siempre, estaba tan bella esa noche, tan sensual que despertó en mi los pensamientos más bajos, mi mirada depredadora la examinaba milímetro a milímetro, imaginando lo que pudiera estar debajo de ese pequeño vestido, que dejaba al descubierto un par de piernas largas y firmes, un escote generoso e hipnotizador que sin duda no pasaba desapercibido; lo único que desentonaba era su novio quien estaba a su lado. Me hizo señas con la mano y yo me fui hasta donde estaba para saludarla. Le di la mano a Darien pero a Serena le di un caluroso abrazo. Fue fantástico sentir sus firmes pechos contra el mío, sentí una oleada de calor que me hizo estremecer y al introducir levemente mi nariz entre sus sedosos cabellos aspiré su intoxicante aroma; ella exudaba sexualidad de alta pureza, podía quedarme así toda la noche, abrazándola pero su novio jamás lo permitiría así que el abrazo que para mi duró una eternidad fueron unos miserables segundos que me regresaban a mi cruda realidad.

Tenoh, Michiru (mi hermana), Darien, Serena y yo estuvimos conversando por largo rato hasta que ella se cansó y le dijo a Darien que tenía ganas de bailar, entonces se levantaron y fueron a la pista. El juego de luces y la música fueron sus cómplices y mi verdugo. Ella se contoneaba de forma seductora como haciendo una invitación para poseerla, levantaba los brazos al cielo de forma sensual y cerrando sus hermosos ojos, se dejaba llevar por la música. Estaba celoso porque su cuerpo se friccionaba provocativamente contra el cuerpo de mi rival, él la acariciaba y la besaba. Mi sangre hervía de rabia y combinado con alcohol les aseguro que no era el mejor dueto.

-No vayas a hacer ninguna estupidez Seiya- Me reprendió mi cuñado- Estás ebrio.

-Haruka, amigo, te prometo no hacer nada malo- pero mis intensiones eran otras.

-No te creo así que estaré pendiente.

-Como digas Tenoh y aleja tus manos de mi hermana.

-Eso lo decido yo, ¿no lo crees?- Michiru siempre llevándome la contraria- Ya sabes no quiero ninguna escenita, recuerda que no estamos en casa.

-Si ya, déjenme en paz.

Por un momento Darien se desapareció y yo aproveché para bailar con Serena, deseaba que me bailara de la misma forma que a él, pero ella se mantenía a cierta distancia. Cuando intenté acercarme más de la cuenta, ella me dijo que estaba un poco cansada y se fue a sentar donde él estaba.

-Me abandonaste en la pista- le reprochó a su novio pero no de manera seria.

-Lo siento amor, tenía que ir al baño, además no estabas sola Seiya bailaba contigo- la tomó de la cintura y la sentó sobre sus muslos, parecía que el bastardo lo hacía a adrede.

Me sentía incomodo verlos besarse de la forma que lo hacían, se decían cosas al oído que solo ellos sabían y ni hablar de las miradas cargadas de lujuria lo que era solo el preludio de lo que vendría después, cuando estuvieran a puertas cerradas.

-Si me disculpan ya vengo- mi adversario se perdió entre la gente.

-Alguien está muy urgido- bromeo mi diosa.

-Serena ahora que estamos solos quisiera decirte que- me senté junto a ella y le tomé las manos- me traes alucinando, estoy enamorado de ti desde el principio- ella abrió los ojos como platos- mi mundo se detiene cuando me sonríes y creo desaparecer cuando me abrazas- ella estaba dubitativa.

-Me desgarras el ser cuando me llamas amigo-no voy a negar que tenía un par de lagrimas amenazando con salir- yo te veo como a la mujer que quiero amar- instintivamente me acerqué para besarla pero ella me detuvo y se levanto.

-Estás ebrio Seiya. Que tengas buenas noches- mis vidriosos ojos la vieron desaparecer entre la multitud.

Me quedé como cadáver por un rato y empecé a beber más y más. No supe de ella por unos cuantos días y tampoco tenía el valor para llamarla o si quiera enviarle un mensaje. Hasta que por fin ella me llamó para decirme que nos viéramos en algún lugar ese día, no podía negarme.

Estaba muy nervioso, las manos me temblaban y sentía ganas de vomitar, nunca había estado tan temeroso como ese día. Por poco desfallezco cuando llegó y me saludó.

-Seiya- empezó ella- quiero que hablemos sobre lo que me dijiste la otra noche- un silencio incomodo nos arropó.

-Lo que te dije esa noche es cierto.

-Yo no sabía que te sentías así por mí, quiero que me disculpes si hice algo que te diera esperanzas- Serena tenía la sinceridad a flor de piel, no sabía mentir.

-Tú no tienes porque cargar con una culpa que no es tuya, soy yo el único culpable por ilusionarme con alguien que pertenece a otro, por darme ánimos todos los días fantaseando que tú podrías ser más que mi amiga- En ese punto no me importaba un carajo lo que pensara de mi, total ella sabía que la amaba.

-Lo siento mucho Seiya pero jamás podré amarte del modo que tú quieres porque amo a otro, lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi sincera amistad y nada más. Entenderé si no me vuelves hablar después de esto.

Esas palabras me aniquilaron por completo, sentí mi piel desprenderse de mis huesos fue un dolor indescriptible, me desintegró el espíritu y me calcinó las esperanzas. Maldije centenares de veces cuando mis lagrimas se precipitaron por mis mejillas; noté que ella también lloraba pero no con la amargura que yo.

-No llores que me pone mal- posó su mano en mi hombro- Mírame por favor- levanté el rostro penosamente y al ver mi cara empapada, secó mis lagrimas con sus manos-De verdad lo siento mucho.

-Agradezco tu sinceridad Serena. Te propongo algo, a pesar de que te amo quiero que sigamos siendo amigos.

-No sería sano para ti, te haría más daño.

-Te prometo no hablar nunca sobre mis sentimientos

-El hecho que no hables sobre ellos no quiere decir que no los sientas. De verdad no quiero lastimarte más.

- Me dolería sino te vuelvo a ver, por ello me conformo con tu amistad. Sé que será incomodo al principio pero ya pasará, solo necesitaba ser honesto contigo- que idiota queriendo engañarme a mí mismo, como si hubiese funcionado.

Un par de meses después el asunto aparentemente estaba olvidado, yo empecé a salir con una chica de mi trabajo muy agradable y bastante simpática. Serena parecía contenta porque yo había encontrado en Amy lo que ella no me podía dar. Fingir ante todos fue pan comido, pero cuando no había nadie a mí alrededor y yo era mi única compañía era imposible ocultar la realidad.

Cuando me enteré que Darien le propuso matrimonio a Serena, bajé al infierno 100 veces y morí unas mil más. Les mentí a todos al decir que me sentía feliz por "mi amiga". A partir de ese momento los problemas con Amy empezaron, me irritaba todo lo que decía y hacía. Haruka me decía que me calmara, que no era justo que arrojara contra Amy toda mi frustración, que me pusiera en su lugar un instante pero no podía, llegamos a un punto sin retorno en que las cosas eran irremediables y lo mejor era terminar la relación por el bien ambos. Me quedé solo otra vez. Día y noche me atormentaba la idea de que fijaran la fecha aunque Serena mencionó que no se casarían ese año sino el siguiente. Habían pasado cuatro meses de la petición de mano lo significaba que tenía ocho meses para que ocurriera un milagro que les hiciera desistir de esa idea. Y como caído de los mismísimos cielos ocurrió. A Darien le ofrecieron una beca/trabajo en una universidad holandesa para hacer su especialización en Neurocirugía. La noticia a Serena le cayó como balde de agua fría, recuerdo que llegó muy triste al café donde siempre nos reuníamos, sin embargo ellos acordaron que él se iría a Holanda y mantendrían contacto on-line y por teléfono y de vez en cuando Darien viajaría de vuelta al país para verse con Serena.

El día que Darien se marchó Serena quedó a mi merced, frágil y vulnerable. Ahora pasaba más tiempo con ella, sin embargo la chispa que la caracterizaba había desaparecido incluso su sonrisa que se asemejaba al alba se había eclipsado. En mi papel del mejor amigo le daba ánimos y le decía que el tiempo iba a pasar volando.

Un día Serena llegó enceguecida por el llanto y se lanzó a mis brazos. No sabía que le ocurría, no emitía palabra alguna solo el sollozo rompía el silencio, cuando me atreví a preguntarle porque estaba así intentó balbucear unas palabras y empezó a llorar otra vez; tuve que buscarle un calmante para que se tranquilizara, cuando éste hizo efecto pudo hablar y me dio la mejor noticia del mundo, al menos para mí lo era. Me dijo que la distancia había minado su relación y las cosas no salieron como lo habían previsto, en seis meses solo se habían visto dos veces. La decisión de acabar con la relación era irreversible y con eso se iba a la mierda el compromiso también.

No podía estar más feliz, ahora tenía mi oportunidad solo debía abonar mi camino con Serena. En ese tortuoso recorrido estuve un par de meses porque ella se resistía a la idea de tener una nueva relación. Me parecía increíble que aún le siguiera fiel a su recuerdo.

-Tú estabas en lo cierto, el tiempo se fue a una velocidad increíble, hace ocho meses que Darien y yo terminamos- se escuchaba nostálgica- Pienso que es hora de avanzar, no puedo seguir viviendo a expensas de mis recuerdos, el mundo no se detuvo porque mi relación terminó.

-Se que en su momento te dije que no te hablaría más de esto pero, yo estoy dispuesto ayudarte a olvidar a Darien, si tú me lo permites- tenía que arriesgarme, era todo o nada.

-Nunca perdiste las esperanzas ¿verdad?- Negué con la cabeza.

-No te pido empezar un noviazgo, solo que me des la oportunidad de conocerte y salir de vez en cuando, sin la etiqueta de amigos.

-Me parece bien, pero debes tener paciencia,

-¿Sabes cuánto he esperado por esto?- ella se limitó a esbozar una esplendida sonrisa.

Ese fue el inicio de lo que yo creí que era lo mejor que me podía pasar en la vida. Que iluso. Fue difícil desde el comienzo, solo salidas ocasionales y unas frías buenas noches, esa rutina ocupo mi agenda dos meses, yo quería ir más allá, pero no quería presionarla, la clave para avanzar con Serena era tiempo, por lo que hice de tripas corazón, aparentar que no me molestaba cuando algún conocido le preguntaba por su ex.

Una noche por fin se apiadó de mí, me estacioné frente a su edificio y cuando nos íbamos a despedir, pasó lo que había deseado tanto, nos besamos dulcemente, claro que lo bueno también tiene su final, cuando dejé caer mi mano sobre su muslo se separó de mí y me dio las buenas noches.

Llegar a la primera base era buen augurio. Algunas veces me desesperaba porque Serena me mantenía a raya de la calidez de su esbelto cuerpo, en innumerables ocasiones acudí a la autosatisfacción porque mi novia no era capaz de cumplir con mis deseos carnales. Muy pocas fueron las ocasiones que nos quedábamos solos y cuando eso pasaba yo parecía un animal en celo, sin embargo ella pisaba el freno con mucha fuerza. Me repetía una y otra vez que si tuve que esperar casi tres meses por un beso no podía imaginar cuanto esperaría para tener sexo. Lo que me llevó a tener un desliz, vamos no soy de hierro, necesitaba calmar mis ganas y Serena parecía no estar dispuesta a saciarlas.

Rei calentó mi cama en incontables ocasiones, la conocí en el gym una tarde. La picardía en sus ojos invitaba hacer muchas acrobacias alocadas con el propósito de estallar en un mar de placer. Admito que me sentí culpable un par de veces por mentirle a ambas, pero aprendí a mentir muy bien, mirando justo a los ojos y sin ningún atisbo de duda.

Cierta noche entre besos y caricias se me ocurrió la estúpida idea de preguntarle a Serena cuándo me dejaría avanzar, me odie por eso y aún me arrepiento. Ella me miró y volvió a besarme, de la nada se desprendió de su blusa y dejó al descubierto unos pechos firmes que invitaban a ser besados, fue sorprendente la rapidez con la que me excite, es que esa mujer rompía mis esquemas. Besarla, acariciarla y escuchar sus gemidos me ponían a mil; vaya que ella sabía lo que hacía, su ex la adiestro muy bien, no podía evitar rabiar por ello. Estar dentro de ella, rozar su piel desnuda con la mía casi parecía un espejismo, pero no lo era, estaba pasando y era real. Me dormí unos minutos después de alcanzar el clímax. Un sonido me desperté y me levanté a investigar que era, Serena estaba recargada sobre la pared mirando por la ventana, y al notar un par de lágrimas le pregunté por qué lloraba, me mintió al decir que era la fragancia del ambientador de mi habitación.

Se sentía culpable al tener sexo conmigo, eso me dolía sobremanera, le daba un duro golpe a mi ego masculino. Muchas noches la escuché llorar pero prefería hacerme el sordo y aparentar que dormía plácidamente, aunque por dentro me corroía el sufrimiento y la impotencia de saber que no la hacía feliz.

Y eso no era todo, escucharla mencionar el nombre de Darien mientras dormía era como una bofetada.

Conversábamos de lo más normal y de la nada mis labios escupieron las palabra Te amo, me quedé esperando su respuesta, pero nunca llegó. Otro duro golpe.

Me enteré por boca de una amiga suya que Darien estaba de vuelta en el país y ya había terminado su colegiatura en Holanda, entré en pánico, podía perder a Serena. Nuestro noviazgo parecía debilitado por el tiempo. Cuando algo se fundamenta de mentiras y pretensiones es cuestión del reloj para que colapse, así nos pasó, temeroso de algún acercamiento a Darien comencé a reprocharle cosas que no venían al caso.

En constantes ocasiones me reclamó por llegar tarde a las citas y las cenas con sus padres a los que no les agradaba ni un poco. Le dije que me disculpara por no ser puntal como su querido Darien y no ser tan interesante para sus padres como lo era su ex, en nuestras discusiones el nombre de Darien salía a relucir, y no por boca de Serena si no por la mía, frecuentemente me comparaba con él para hacerla sentir culpable; finalmente cierto día ella llegó a su punto de ebullición y no pudo más.

-¿Cómo pretendes que olvide mi relación con Darien si siempre lo incluyes en nuestros asuntos? ¿Por qué te empeñas en compararte con él? Siempre engrandeces sus virtudes para empequeñecer tus defecto, ¿por qué lo haces? Ya estoy aburrida de lo mismo. Ves fantasmas donde no los hay, ya basta.

-Lo siento por no ser el señor perfecto que tú esperabas. Yo jamás seré un tipo frío como él- mi voz subió una octava.

-No quiero seguir con esta discusión.

-¿Por qué? o ¿es que no puedes aguantar unas cuantas verdades en tu cara? Como por ejemplo desde que él llegó ya no tenemos sexo, hace casi un mes que no lo hacemos.

-Deja de comportarte como un adolescente y madura, a tus 26 todavía piensas que el sexo es la base fundamental de una relación, que equivocado estás. El sexo no es más que un complemento.

-¿Qué, eso también te lo enseñó él?

-Pues sí, sí lo hizo.

-Por fin lo admites, dime algo ¿esa fue la estupidez que te dijo para desvirgarte?- fatal error- de haberlo sabido yo también lo hubiese dicho y no esperar seis meses para acostarme contigo- me azotó el rostro con una fuerte bofetada.

-Que decepción Seiya- me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- Resultaste ser el hombre que todos decían que eras- Se secó las lagrimas-Te agradezco que nunca vuelvas a decir una sola palabra de lo mío y Darien, tú no sabes nada.

Para que mentir, nuestro noviazgo estaba en una etapa caótica y yo era el principal culpable. Mis inseguridades y mis temores me hacían cometer un error tras otro lastimándola a ella y a mí mismo.

Noté que Serena cambió conmigo estaba más distante que nunca, yo sabía que era por Darien y yo la arrojaba cada día más a sus brazos. Eso lo comprobé el día del cumpleaños de Serena, hicieron una pequeña fiesta en casa de sus padres y a Samuel, mi cuñado, se le ocurrió la brillante idea de invitar a Darien y por supuesto él no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión para ver a Serena. A pesar de que todo iba bien yo por dentro hervía cual volcán, saber que ese hijo de perra estaba ahí y mis suegros lo trataban como a un rey me enfurecía más y más. Serena se pasó casi toda la noche atendiendo a sus invitados mientras yo bebía un vaso tras otro, de vez en cuando Michiru y Haruka me reprendían. Hubo un momento en que Serena se esfumó y noté también la ausencia de Darien; me fui a buscar a Serena no quería que estuviera ni un segundo a solas con su ex, los encontré hablando en la cocina.

-Con respecto a lo otro claro que acepto-Se veía feliz al decir eso.

-¿Y qué es eso que aceptas?- le inquirí.

-Estamos hablando de trabajo Seiya.

-Imagino la clase de trabajo a la que se refieren-estaba molesto.

-Deja de hacer conjeturas estúpidas.

-¿Conjeturas estúpidas? ¿Qué quieres que piense se veo a mi novia con su ex?

-Solo estamos hablando Seiya- Darien rompió el silencio- le pedía a Serena ayuda con unos asuntos legales.

-Si no te has enterado Serena no es abogada- le respondí con sarcasmo.

-Ya basta Seiya, tus celos son infundados.

-No quería causarles molestias a ninguno, es mejor que me vaya.

-Si deberías irte, no sé porque viniste si sabes que aquí sobras- le dije retándolo, Darien no dijo nada solo paso por un lado de mi y se marchó.

-Eres un imbécil- me espetó Serena con desprecio.

-Tú a mi me respetas- la sujeté por el brazo.

-Primero deberías respetarte a ti mismo y suéltame que me haces daño- se fue furiosa hacia la sala.

Ya todos se habían ido solo quedaba yo y estaba esperando a Serena para irnos, que tenía serias dudas de que se fuera conmigo. Me cansé de esperarla y fui a buscarla a su habitación; la puerta estaba semi abierta, podía escuchar su voz; hablaba con alguien por teléfono, sonaba triste y lloraba.

-No puedo aguantar más, ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir con esta mentira, quiero que se acabe. No me pidas que me calme- le respondía a la voz del otro lado de la línea- En primera instancia no debí consentir esto, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable todos los días. Y el remordimiento me corroe. Ya no puedo darle otra oportunidad, ya no. Entiendo muy bien lo que quieres decir pero entiéndeme tu a mi- trataba de explicarle a la persona en el teléfono- es a ti a quien amo y no a él-su confesión la hizo romper en llanto y a mí me despedazo por completo- Yo también he sufrido mucho Darien, desde que te fuiste quedé vacía, creí que aceptando a Seiya te olvidaría pero fue peor, no tienes idea de los agónicos días que he pasado a su lado, no debería decirte esto pero ya no lo puedo seguir reprimiendo, me he visto obligada a besarlo e intimar con él cuando no lo deseo- sus palabras me atravesaron como filosos cuchillos- tu eres el único al que he amado y sigo amando- esa fue la estocada final.

-Gracias por dejarlo claro-se sorprendió al verme- No expliques nada, no hace falta.

-Dejemos esto hasta aquí, no vale la pena pretender algo que no somos.

-Tu libertad, es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que te puedo dar. Me gustaría saber algo- un par de lagrimas traidoras cayeron sobre mis mejillas- El ambientador no te causaba alergias ¿verdad?- su silencio fue el mejor argumento- ¿Por qué jugaste conmigo, si estabas consciente de mis sentimientos? Lo que lograste fue que me ilusionará más.

-Nunca fue mi intención dañarte.

-Pero lo hiciste- levanté la voz- me viste la cara de idiota todo este tiempo.

-No quieras culparme de todo, tú sabías como me sentía yo,-Serena lloraba amargamente- o es que ¿olvidas lo que te dije en el café después de la fiesta de graduación? Yo fui honesta contigo, tú te embarcaste en esta relación a tu propio riesgo.

-Duele aceptarlo pero tienes razón, yo siempre fui tu plato de segunda mesa.

-Quiero que te vayas.

-Me voy pero tengo que saber algo más, ¿llegaste alguna vez a sentir algo por mi?-Negó con la cabeza, está demás decir que me asesinó con su negativa- Fui un iluso al pensar que podías amarme. Espero que no te pase lo mismo algún día, de ser así sabrás como me siento.

-Te deseo suerte en la vida Seiya, ojala puedas encontrar a alguien especial.

Ese fue el hasta nunca y gracias por nada; al cruzar la puerta mi mundo se fue abajo, mis sueños, mis esperanzas, mi todo se quedó en la habitación de aquella mujer, la que yo pensé que por un año fue mía pero mientras hacíamos el amor, rectifico cuando teníamos sexo pensaba en alguien más y veía todo aquello como un sacrificio, siempre fui un extraño que corrompía su cuerpo, un vándalo que disfrutaba de sus besos.

Me aislé no quise saber de nadie por un tiempo, me despidieron de mi trabajo, parecía un ermitaño. Mi hermana hablaba constantemente conmigo y Tenoh también, ellos me rescataron del agujero en el que estaba, sin embargo eso no evitó que siguiera sufriendo en silencio.

Supe por algunos conocidos que al poco tiempo de que Serena terminara conmigo volvió con Darien, naturalmente, que se les veía feliz como siempre y no tardaron en comprometerse nuevamente, esta vez sí era la definitiva, unos meses después se unieron en matrimonio. Si se preguntan si me dolió, les digo que me dolió como nada en el mundo, pero tenía que aceptar que ella no era mía y nunca lo fue, ella era feliz con Darien, y yo padecía mi calamitoso desamor. Es irónico que mientras yo moría por Serena, ella vivía por otro.

Cinco años después aquí estoy, aún enamorado de Serena, pero trato de no pensar en ello. Estoy viviendo con una buena mujer, Molly, es excelente persona e increíblemente me soporta, sin duda ella me ha hecho madurar y ya no persigo cosas inalcanzables sin embargo hay veces en las que quiero saber de Serena y la busco en las redes sociales, veo sus estados y sus fotos también. Se veía hermosa el día de su boda y más aún cuando salió embarazada, en una ocasión soñé que la mano que acariciaba su hinchado vientre era la mía y que el bebé que acunaba en su interior era carne de mi carne, por desgracia fue un sueño y nada más. En las fotografías los tres se ven felices, la niña es muy hermosa como su madre y por lo que escuché tendrá la dicha se ser madre por segunda vez. Creo que ya es hora de continuar de una vez por todas con mi vida y desarraigar el recuerdo de Serena.

He escuchado de mucha gente decir que qué diferencia hace un minuto o dos; que eso da igual, pero viendo las cosas en retrospectiva debo decir que se equivocan, porque si yo no hubiese llegado tarde a mi examen de química por estar coqueteando con chicas, jamás hubiese tenido que presentar un recuperativo y nunca hubiese tenido conocimiento de la existencia de Serena, lo que me habría evitado todo el calvario sufrido, y lo sufrí por idiota e ingenuo creyendo mi tonta fantasía, supongo que en este caso se aplica eso del Karma, lo que aquí se hace aquí se paga. Me divertí jugando con los sentimientos de las mujeres y terminé siendo una insulsa ficha de mi propio juego. Algo que aprendí a la mala es que no se puede regresar el tiempo pero si corregir los errores del pasado.

* * *

><p>Primero que nada este oneshot está inspirado en una canción del mismo nombre, del grupo BUENA FE y también en otra canción de la misma agrupación llamada Sigo Cayendo, son unas verdaderas joyas se las recomiendo.<p>

Este oneshot es un experimento porque es la primera vez que escribo desde la perspectiva masculina, se deja entrever que los chicos también sufren por amor pero son muy cobardes como para admitirlo. Es un caso de la vida cotidiana ¿quién no se ha enamorado del mejor amigo o en el caso de los chicos de la mejor amiga? Al que no le haya pasado que me llame.

Con respecto al otro fic estoy trabajando en él!

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo lo hice al escribirlo! Se les quiere! PEACE!

Les dejo una frase inglesa que me encanta mucho y es cierta: What goes around, comes around. (es algo así como en español cosechas los que siembras).

Nos vemos en la próxima.


End file.
